Into The Dark
by Oo Obey Yui-chan oO
Summary: The Noah did something that temporarily erased the exorcist's memories! They took Allen, and the higher-ups created a school only for exorcists? Now everyone but Allen can remember. Will they get his memories back? What happened to Allen when he was with the Noah? rated T for future violence and Kanda's mouth xD (Not sure about the pairings yet.)
1. Chapter 1: Project 0014

Into The Dark

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITINGG :'D I finally decided to actually try and write something xD So...Tell me what ya think and what I can do better. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT :{D (Bold is Neah and Italic is Allen) :3

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM I would probably make Kanda do the Harlem shake every time he sees Allen. So therefore, I do not own DGM XD

Chapter 1: Project 0014

White. That's all he remembered seeing.

Nothing but white…

Allen awoke to the sound of beeping. He was lying on a metal table. He slowly looked around the room. Everything was white, except the one-way window in front of looked at his body. He had needles or something all over his body. He hissed in pain as he sat up and started pulling out the needles.

Once he was done he tried standing up. _I'm a little shaky, but I can do this... _He thought as h collapsed on the floor. _Well then..._He shakily got up and slowly walked towards the giant metal door in the corner of the room. _Okay...Seriously? They really need to discover colors or something..._The entire room was white. He slowly turned the handle, opened the door, and stepped into the WHITE hallway. _Wow. Am I the only one who knows what colors are? _

He slowly made his way across the hall to another door. _Where is everybody?_ He opened the door to a white city. He stepped into the brick streets, and started walking to one of the buildings. _Maybe there's people here..?_

"**..Not the kind of people you'd want to see..."**

Allen whipped around. "Who said that..?" He said in a shaky voice. There was no one there. He shrugged it off and continued to walk. He opened the door and found himself in a town with actual people. Or at least he thought...

He stopped and asked a man passing by where he was. The man looked at him with a creepy grin. "Uhh...Sir? You okay? You're kind a cree-"Allen's left hand shot up to cover his left eye, but he stopped when he saw his hand. The red (A/N: the cross is red or pink or something once it evolved right? I don't really remember xD this is one of those things you can correct me on. :P) cross on the back of his hand was glowing. He stare at it then back at the man with wide eyes. _W-what is that thing behind him!?_ Allen tripped over some stairs as he was backing away. By now the man had shed his skin and was a giant circular thing with a face in the middle. (A/N: I CAN'T DESCRIBE THE AKUMAS VERY WELL IM SORRY XD) It pointed its guns at Allen. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack that never came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a white cape looking thing with a mask floating in front of him. It stayed for a couple of seconds before shooting something that looked like a rope at the man. The man exploded. The white cape thing settled on his shoulders before disappearing.

A moment later a man with loooong red hair, a white mask covering half of his face, and a black and gold coat walked out of the alley near him. "Who...Who are you…?" Allen said weakly. He walked up to Allen. "Idiot.. What did they do to you?"

That was the last thing he remembered before the darkness claimed him once again.

-Komui's POV :D-

"A new student, eh?"

"Yeah. He has no memories of me though. So they probably wiped all of them." With that Cross hung up.

I guess that means he's coming back to teach then? Well at least we have a new student coming. I wonder who it is? I could be Allen. We still haven't found him. So it's a possibility.

A/N: So there it is :D I know its short and I'm sorry. xD If you like it then I'll make the next chapter a little longer. So the Noahs did something..AGAIN xD

GIMME THAT CRITISISM :3

YUI-CHAN OUT~


	2. Chapter 2: Train ride and the Noah!

A/N: XD Thanks for your wonderful reviews guys! I got more than I thought. I thought I was gunna get like a half of a review or something.. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! I am going to make these chapters longer. (sorry about the first one. I felt like I kinda rushed it so sorry xC)

Sora Arashitori- Hah xD Don't worry I'm probably going to be one of those people that update A LOT. Because that's just how much free time I have. o-o Your review made me laugh though xD

DreamFire6- Thank you! :D Haha Yeaaaah I'm reaaalllyy sorry that it was that short.. xD

Aprilia Echizen- xD Glad you like it! I wasn't planning on discontinuing it for awhile. So you're in luck xD Yeah like I said up there.. I will be updating this pretty quickly. xDD

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH X3 (AND THE PEOPLE THAT FAV/FOLLOWED THIS REALLY HORRIBLE STORY xD) Anyways…On to the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, Lavi would literally be a bunny and Kanda would be a she-male :D SOOOO obviously, IDON'TOWNIT.

Chapter 2: Train Ride

Allen's POV

"What is this one?" A man asked, pointing at the letter 'M'.

"Hmmmmm…" I stared at the other symbols in the snow that I had written earlier. "This one!" I exclaimed as I drew another symbol in the snow. "It's done Mana!"

The man smiled and nodded.

I watched as the memory disappeared and formed into another one. This time I was running ahead of the man from before. I saw a candy shop across the street and decided to run across the road to it.

"Watch out." The man called.

…

"Allen! Be careful!"

…

"ALLEN!"

…

I looked to the side to see an out of control carriage coming towards me. I looked back to see the man running towards me, and…

My eye snapped open. Since my left refused to open. I was in a smaller room than before. It looked like a train or something. The ginger dude from before was asleep in the chair across from me. I groaned and sat up. _At least this place has color.._ The seats were a dark red, the door frame was gold, and the walls were a royal blue. I looked down at my body. I was wearing that ginger's coat. And it was WAAAYY to big for me.

I stood up slowly. Just in case my legs decide to give up on me again..(Maybe they have a mind of their own?) Once I figured they would be fine, I walked towards the door and slid It open. I stepped out and slid it shut. _Yeah. This is definitely a train._ I decided to go to the end, since there would be a cool little balcony thingy. Ya know? So I started walking until I reached the next cart.

_Where is everybody? _

I walked through the next cart, and the next. And there was still no one else here. There was luggage, but no people..Except the short guy I passed not too long ago..

I sighed as I finally reached the end of the train. I opened the door and sat beside it. I pulled the coat closer, and after a while I was almost asleep again.

I heard the door open slowly and looked up to see the short guy I saw on the way here. He smiled and waved. I waved back. He was REALLY short, had black curly hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a suit with a top hat. _I'm surprised it hasn't blown away yet.._

" Master Noah said that I need to keep you here while they come." He said as he grabbed both of my arms and pushed me up against the wall.

-Cross's POV-

When I woke up the kid was gone. I sighed and got up. _He couldn't of gotten far._ I slammed open the door and ran towards the end of the train.

I was only about half way when two level twos stopped me.

"Master Tyki and Mistress Road said that you can't go any further. She said you'd mess everything up and to keep you away." The first one said.

"Yup! Yup! You'll have to wait!" The second one said.

"What are you idiots going to do with my idiot apprentice?" I said angrily

"Replacing some things!" They said in unison.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no"?!"

"No."

They were angry this time. "AWNSER US STUPID EXCORCIST"

"I did." I said in a bored tone.

The first Akuma flew at me. Followed by the second one. (A/N: SORRY! This may suck! I'm learning how to describe fighting scenes~ xD) I pulled out my trusty Judgment and shot them both right in the head. "Filthy things shouldn't be let near beautiful people like me" I said before they exploded.

_He must be at the end of the train like I thought if they are trying to stop me this early on.._

I continued to run through the train. "I hope you're okay..Idiot apprentice."

-ALLEENNNS POV-

While the man had held me against the wall, two more people had appeared. One of them was a tall Portuguese man with black curly hair, wearing a tux and a top hat. _Again. How is it now flying away!?_ The second person was a girl who looked to be about…13 maybe? She had spiky blue hair, blue eyes, and a punk-gothic lolita style dress.

"ALLLEEENNNN~~!" She cried and death hugged my waist.

"Hello shounen. Good to see you again after your little escape~ You may let him go now Akuma." The second man said.

The man called 'Akuma' let go of my wrists and I dropped back onto the floor, rubbing my wrists. _That Akuma guy has a really tight grip..and this girl is still hugging me! _

"Road, you should probably leg go of him too_. _He's turning purple." The still unnamed Portuguese man said.

"But TYKIIIII! He's just tooooo adorablee~~!" Road pouted as she let go of me and stood up.

"Well then, Tyki. Should we get started? We probably don't have much time before the general shows up."

-CROSS AGAIN XD-

I had encountered a few more Akuma on the way but I finally reached the door.

I stared at it for a second. _You better be out there. Idiot._ I hurried over to the door and looked through the little window. I could see About four people out there. And I could barely hear them.

"Well then, Tyki. Should we get started? We probably don't have much time before the general shows up."

_ALLEN"S OUT THERE. _I tried to open the door but guess what? IT WAS LOCKED.

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNNAAAAAYYYYUUUUUUUPPPPP. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ALLEN!? xD

I tried to make this chapter a little longer :D SO hopefully it turned out okay!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO BETTER! :D

YUI-CHAN OUT~~!


End file.
